cbbc_on_choicefandomcom-20200213-history
Kids For Character
At Newcastle Upon Tyne Caring, Respect, Fairness, Citizenship, Responsibility and Trustworthiness * Sooty From The Sooty Show * Rosie And Jim * Hoobs From The Hoobs * Comfy Coasy And Cuddle From Softies * Naomi And Monkey From Monkey Makes * Bert And Ernie From Bert And Ernie's Great Adventures * Jup-Jup From Hi5 Australia * Dogsby And Tigs From Shiny Show * Jelly And Jackson From Story Makers * Barney From Barney And Friends * Shrek The Third From Shrek * Winnie The Pooh From The Book Of Pooh * Zing Zing Zingbah Zumbah Humbah Jingbah And Jumbah From Boohbah * Mr Blobby From Mr Blobby * Captain Feathersword From The Wiggles * Pingu From Pingu * Engie From Engie Benjy * Rupert Bear From Rupert Bear Follow The Magic * Miss Spider From Miss Spider Sunny Patch Friends * Timmy The Lamb From Timmy Time * King Babar From Babar * Jess Baa Billie And Mimi From Guess With Jess * Toopy And Binoo From Toopy And Binoo * Franklin From Franklin * Sam From Fireman Sam * Tamba From Tikkabilla * George Bungle And Zippy From Rainbow * Tickle And Patch From Tickle Patch And Friends * Tilly Tom And Tiny From Tots Tv * Princess From Little Princess * Bob From Bob The Builder * Olivia The Pig From Olivia * Mr Bump From The Mr Men Show * Noddy From Make Way For Noddy * Scooby From Scooby Doo * Spot From The Adventures Of Spot * Noo Noo From Teletubbies * Brum * Thomas From Thomas The Tank Engine * Woody Woodpecker From The Woody Woodpecker Show * Frank And Buster From The Koala Brothers Live-Action Guides * The Sooty Show 2005 HiT Entertainment * Rosie And Jim 1994 Ragdoll Productions * The Hoobs 2005 HiT Entertainment * Softies 2003 Milkshake * Monkey Makes 2002 Milkshake * Hi5 Australia 2005 Milkshake * Bert And Ernie's Great Adventures Milkshake 2008 * The Shiny Show 2002 Cbeebies * The Story Makers 2002 Cbeebies * Barney And Friends 2003 HiT Entertainment * Shrek 2001 DreamWorks Animation * The Book Of Pooh 2001 Playhouse Disney * Boohbah Nick Jr Uk 2005 * Mr Blobby Thames Tv 1999 * The Wiggles 2004 HiT Entertainment * Pingu 2002 Cbeebies * Engie Benjy Nick Jr Uk 2003 * Rupert Bear Follow The Magic 2006 Cosgrove Hall Films * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends Milkshake 2004 * Timmy Time 2009 Cbeebies * Babar 1995 Nelvana * Guess With Jess 2009 Nelvana * Toopy And Binoo 2005 Treehouse Tv * Franklin 2003 Milkshake * Fireman Sam 2004 HiT Entertainment * Tikkabilla 2002 Cbeebies * Tickle Patch And Friends 1999 Milkshake * Rainbow 2006 Nick Jr Classics * Tots Tv 2004 Cbeebies * Little Princess 2006 Milkshake * Bob The Builder 2001 Nick Jr Uk * Olivia The Pig 2009 Chorion * The Mr Men Show 2008 Chorion * Make Way For Noddy Chorion * Scooby Doo 2002 Boomerang * The Adventures Of Spot 2002 Cbeebies * Teletubbies 2002 Ragdoll Productions * Brum 2002 Cbeebies * Thomas And Friends 1999 Nick Jr Uk * The Woody Woodpecker Show 2002 CBBC * The Koala Brothers Cbeebies 2003 Songs # It's Your Character That Counts # Six Simple Words # Please Please Lay Me A Egg Song # Bert And Ernie's Great Adventures Song # Lend A Hand Song # Everyone's Knows He's Winnie The Pooh # Mukka's Quizzer Song # Where Can My Little Feather Be Song # Rainforest Tales Song # Roll Roll Roll Your Ball # When You Have A Ball # What A Baseball Day # The Bear Went Over The Mountain # Tots Tv Song # Barnacle Rock Song # Engie Benjy Song # I Can Sing A Rainbow Tikkabilla Song # See All The Different Shapes Song # Our Friendly Pirate Ship Is Rocking On The Sea # Some Kinds Of Wonderful # Merry Go Round Song Rainbow # Franklin Song # Kevin The Spaceman Song # Big Question Song # It Must Be A Parade # The Three Bears Song # Diddle Diddle Dumpling # Super Baby Song # Bob The Builder Theme Song # Rainbow Round The World # Spot Theme # Yippety-yay, Song # Sniff And Wag Song # Wiggly Owl Medley Stories * Rainforest Tales: Clever Snake * Barnacle Rock: A parcel for Gruff * Kevin the Spaceman: Aliens * The Three Bears: My friend Fred * Kevin the Spaceman: Spotty Planet * Super Baby: King of the castle * Kevin the Spaceman: Planet Splinters * Sniff and Wag: Doggy long legs Magical Events * Little Bo Peep * Dancing Bear * Magic House * Magic Tree * Animal Parade * Three Ships * Lion And Bear Starring of Kids For Character * 1. (Trustworthiness) # "Sooty" - "Sooty's Magic Garden" # Rosie and Jim Eggs # Timmy Time Series 1, Timmy Needs a Bath # Bert And Ernie's Great Adventures In Search of Platypus # The Koala Brothers Series 4, Ned's Buried Treasure # Teletubbies Hedgehogs # Monkey Makes Bus Driver Rock # Make Way For Noddy Noddy Helps Out # Brum and the Airport Adventure # Teletubbies Painting with our Hands and Feet # The Book Of Pooh Best Wishes, Winnie the Pooh # Tikkabilla Birds of Paradise # The Shiny Show Cheese # Guess with Jess Where's My Feather Gone # The Story Makers Knights * 2 (Respect) # "Barney and Friends" - "Let's Play Games" # The Book Of Pooh Day of the Knights # Tots Tv Iguana # The Story Makers Post # Brum And The Kitten Rescue # Teletubbies The Grand Old Juke Of York # Mr Blobby Mr Blobby Goes On Holiday # "Pingu" - "Pingu Wants to Fly" # Engie Benjy Blooming Balloons # Tikkabilla Rainbow # Guess with Jess How Can We Mend Baa's Trough # Boohbah Cracker # "The Hoobs" - "Floating" # Teletubbies Ducks * 3. (Responsibility) # "The Wiggles" - "Dressing Up" # Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 36 (World) # Rainbow - Going To The Funfair # Tickle Patch And Friends Guinea Pigs # Tikkabilla Pretend Friend and Sausages # Franklin Franklin's Fort # Teletubbies Lambs # Softies Hedgehog # Brum The Soccer Hero # The Story Makers Holes # Engie Benjy Boat Takes a Trip # Guess with Jess How Can We Paint The Lily Pad Green # The Mr Men Show Series 1 Parade # "Fireman Sam" - "Safe with Sam" * 4. (Fairness) # Engie Benjy The Sea Sneezes # Woody Woodpecker: International Woodpecker # Shrek Film # Teletubbies Ned's Bicycle # Olivia Olivia Visits the Aquarium # Tots TV Bat # The Story Makers Inside Out # Tikkabilla Dancing Animals # Softies Toads # Thomas The Tank Engine The Fogman # Guess with Jess How Can We Find Sammy Snail # Toopy And Binoo Train Ride # The Story Makers Spots And Dots # Little Princess I Want My Stick Insect * 5. (Caring) # Rupert Bear Follow The Magic Rupert And The Snow Key # Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends Ant-tuition # Timmy Time Series 1, Timmy Tries To Hide # "Pingu" - "Pingu Plays Ice Hockey" # Tikkabilla Grumpy Tamba # Mr Blobby Mr Blobby Keeps Fit # Teletubbies Cafe Chocolate # Scooby Doo Where Are You "More Fondue for Scooby-Doo!" # The Story Makers Rockpools # Guess with Jess Why Has My Shadow Gone Away # Bob the Builder Series 6, Bob's Pizza # Thomas The Tank Engine Toby Had A Little Lamb # Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 26 (Colours in nature) # The Story Makers Space * 6. (Citizenship) # Babar: Babar's Triumph # Spot Goes to the Fair # "Pingu" - "Pingu and the Ghost" # Bob the Builder Project Build It Spud Rushes It. # Tikkabilla Wiggles And Wingnuts # Guess with Jess How Did a Dandelion Seed Get into Mimi's Garden # Engie Benjy Jollop to the Rescue # Teletubbies Irish Dancing # Brum and the Rampant Robot # Timmy Time Series 1, Go Kart Timmy # "Fireman Sam" - "Steele Under Par" # The Story Makers Tall And Short # "The Hoobs" - "Chocolate" # Thomas and Friends - Three Cheers for Thomas